


I Got You Baby

by admiralandrea



Series: Set On You [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Anal Beads, Bondage, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Unconscious Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Daddy Sam gives his baby G what he needs
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Series: Set On You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795246
Kudos: 38





	I Got You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all the tags before deciding to read this, I understand it is not everyone's cup of tea.

“Daddy please,” G moaned.

“What baby?” Sam asked. “Tell me what you want.”

G tossed his head and writhed on the bed. “Please let me come Daddy, please,” he begged. 

Sam admired the view; G was tied to the bed, pillows tucked under his hips to make his ass more accessible. His cock and balls were restrained, meaning he couldn’t come till Sam let him. He was hard and leaking pre-come liberally and he was flushed and sweating, panting for breath as he struggled in the restraints.

“I don’t know,” Sam said. “I kinda like you like this baby, all tied up and begging for Daddy to let you come.”

G whined and arched up, although he couldn’t go far with how Sam had him restrained. “Please Daddy,” he begged again.

Sam hummed with approval, reaching down to squeeze his own cock, which was hard and aching for relief as well. He wasn’t ready for either of them to come just yet though. Instead, he picked up a string of beads and a tube of lube, ready to fill G’s ass and torture him some more.

Once he had them liberally coated, Sam took his time gradually pushing each bead into G’s body. He eventually had all of them all the way inside though and pressed up against G’s sensitive prostate. G had continued to make noise all the way through, moaning and begging and his cock was purple now with the need for release.

Sam squeezed the sensitive flesh gently, but it was still enough to make G scream and squirm in his bonds. He was pre-verbal, practically sobbing with the need to come. Sam took time to check the restraints and make sure G’s circulation was still okay, allowing them both an opportunity to cool down a little.

Once he was satisfied, Sam picked up his next torture implement. “Look at me baby,” he ordered.

It took a minute, but G’s bleary blue eyes eventually focussed on him. “Daddy?” he asked.

“I want you to watch baby,” Sam told him, lifting the whip he held.

G whined at the sight of it, but he was panting and eager. Sam knew he liked being hurt like this. He flicked the whip a couple of times, watching G stare at it, flinching at the sound. Satisfied he had his full attention, Sam struck the first blow, right across one nipple, making G scream.

Not letting him recover, Sam struck again, in the same place and got the same reaction. He then set a steady pace, landing strikes all across G’s body. He watched closely but G kept his eyes locked on the whip, watching as Sam hit him again and again. He continued to moan, whimper and scream, depending on where the whip landed.

When Sam paused for breath, G’s body was liberally covered in marks, but not once had he broken the skin. He was satisfied as he surveyed his work. G was a sweaty, breathless mess; pre-come smeared all across his belly just adding to the effect.

Sam took the time to do another health check, which allowed them both to back down from the edge again. He wasn’t quite done yet. As he checked G’s wrists, he was conscious of hazy blue eyes watching his every move. He turned his head and smiled.

“You okay baby?”

G nodded. “Yes Daddy,” he said. “I can take more,” he added.

Sam leaned over to kiss him. “I know you can baby,” he agreed. “And you will.” He added an evil smirk at that and G’s eyes widened, no doubt guessing Sam’s train of thought.

Satisfied all was as it should be, Sam stood up and picked up the whip again. He rotated his shoulder and decided he was good for long enough to finish off how he’d planned. G watched him closely again, eyes still wide as he waited for what came next.

“All right then,” Sam said. 

He gave G no more warning than that, just lifted the whip and struck hard, right across the inside of G’s left thigh. As he’d expected, it was more than enough to make G scream, but not enough to stop Sam from continuing. He set a series of strikes down first one side, then the other, again careful not to break the skin.

When he paused, he looked at G’s face. He was red-faced and his eyes were closed. Sam frowned at that and he flicked the whip once across G’s chest, hitting both nipples at once. It was enough to make G’s eyes fly open again as he yelled.

“I told you to watch baby,” Sam told him sternly.

G gulped and his eyes watered. “Sorry Daddy,” he whispered.

“Just don’t forget again,” Sam said and G nodded acquiescence. 

Satisfied, Sam went back to his planned pattern. He laid a series of strikes across the marks he’d already laid on G’s thighs, so that he gradually worked closer to his groin. G’s eyes were locked on the whip again when Sam checked and he smirked at G in satisfaction. He watched G’s Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard in anticipation of what came next. 

Sam’s next few blows were directly on the clean-shaven skin surrounding the base of G’s cock, each one enough to earn him a scream, as G writhed and sobbed once more. But his erection still never waned, instead it leaked even more, adding to the pre-come already on his stomach.

Sam was breathing hard now too, almost as his own breaking point. He paused and took a couple of deeper breaths to regain control. When he was back under control, he looked up at G’s face again.

“Ready baby?” he asked.

“Yes Daddy,” G said.

Sam reached out to remove the cock and ball restraints. “You’ll come when I say you do,” he reminded G. “Not before.”

“Yes Daddy,” G said again obediently.

Sam nodded once, then swung the whip hard, striking across the base of G’s cock and his tightly drawn up balls. The scream this time was even louder than before but Sam didn’t give him any respite, instead continuing the series of blows across his cock.

Finally, he hit right on the sensitive head and ordered, “Come!” at the same time.

G’s scream was prolonged as his cock shot pulse after pulse of come across his stomach and chest. Sam watched as he shook and wailed, until his eyes rolled back and he passed out from the intensity of the prolonged orgasm.

Sam threw the whip aside and moved to check G’s pulse, which was racing, but not at an unacceptable level. His cock was aching with his own need to come, so he settled between G’s wide-spread legs and reached down for the string of beads and tugged hard, pulling them all out in one move.

Not waiting for G to come round, Sam just pushed his cock in deep, sliding into his baby’s ass in one easy thrust. He was too turned on to last long and within just a few strokes, he was pumping his load into G’s ass, grunting with satisfaction.

When he was done, Sam looked up at G’s face. He frowned when he saw G was still out and reached out to check his pulse again. As he did so G stirred and moaned.

“Daddy?” he murmured, looking blissed out as he blinked up at Sam.

“Hey baby,” Sam smiled down at him. “How do you feel?”

G groaned as he realized Sam’s cock was still buried inside him and he clenched down on it. Sam couldn’t help a thrust at that, making them both moan.

“Feels good Daddy,” G finally said, looking up at Sam.

Sam shifted so that he could lean down and kiss him, both of them groaning this time when his cock slipped free. Sam reached for the large plug he’d left on the side and picked it up. G’s eyes widened at the sight of it, but he didn’t say anything.

Sam moved back to give himself access to G’s ass and smiled with satisfaction at the sight of his come dripping from the red, swollen hole. He positioned the plug and was able to push it into G easily, sliding it in on the mixture of lube and come.

G moaned as he did so. “Full Daddy,” he said, lifting his hips as much as the restraints would let him.

“Too much?” Sam asked.

“No Daddy,” G shook his head. “Feels good.”

Sam grinned at that and twisted the plug, playing with it just to make G moan and writhe some more. Eventually though, he stopped, satisfied from G’s reaction that he’d positioned it against his prostate.

G watched from heavy-lidded eyes as Sam got off the bed and untied him, rubbing each limb as he released it, making sure that G’s circulation wasn’t compromised. When he was done, Sam helped him move, smirking when G hissed as he did so.

“Plug still feel good baby?” he asked.

“Yes Daddy,” G said, even though he kept a tight grip on Sam’s arm as he stood up.

“Come on, time for a soak in the tub,” Sam told him and led the way across the room.

G held on to him for the short trip and Sam guided him into the steaming water, before getting in himself. Once he was settled, G moved into his lap and Sam wrapped his arms around him.

“Thank you Daddy,” G whispered as he snuggled up to him.

Sam bent to kiss the top of his head. “You were beautiful for me baby,” Sam told him.

G didn’t say anything and they just lay there, enjoying the hot water soothing their tired bodies.


End file.
